Winter's End
by Renevatio
Summary: What starts as being playful, suddenly turns into something more. Will Yuffie be able to thaw Vincent's heart and give him the gift of laughter, joy, and love?
1. Cold Nights

**Winter's End**

**Chapter 1: Cold Nights**

It was a cold night in Nibelheim. The snow was falling, blanketing everything in a white sheet. As everyone saw the tears of heaven fall, they rushed to their families to seek the warmth and comfort that their loved ones gave them. This rang true in every home, save one; the Shinra mansion, home to one Vincent Valentine and guest, Yuffie Kusaragi.

In that house, there was no blazing fireplace to provide warmth; no decorations to provide festive cheer; nothing to suggest that there was a personal closeness of the two that lived there; it was cold and dead inside, the same appearance of Vincent Valentine.

There sat Vincent on the sofa, the only piece of furniture in the mansion besides the beds, sorrow radiating from his cold demeanor. This man had no warmth in neither body nor soul; nothing to kindle his heart. He just sat there as a great, monolithic statue, not moving at all, only the fog coming from his mouth gave away the only hint that he was alive.

Yuffie bounded down the stairs, which caused them to groan under the activity, and rushed over to Vincent. "Vincent? Vincent? Are you awake?" No response came from Vincent, no movement of his body to suggest that he had started to awaken. "Guess that means a no. I wonder, how am I going to wake up, the emotionless, Vincent Valentine?" A playful smile came across her face as she figured out how to wake him from his slumber.

She settled herself on his lap with her face facing his. _He's still asleep, so far, so good. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. It would be a shame to wake him up, but a girl's gotta have her fun. _Yuffie put her arms around Vincent's neck and brought her face closer to his. She breathed lightly on his lips before pressing her own lips to his. She felt a slight tensing from Vincent, but she still continued to kiss him with a passion, only stopping when she was gasping for air.

"Yuffie?"

"Yes, Vincent?" Yuffie asked as she started nuzzling Vincent's neck.

"What are you doing" Vincent's tone was cold in an attempt to hide the emotions that were raging through him.

"It's cold outside, in case you haven't noticed, and I'm cold." As she said this, she wrapped her legs around Vincent's torso, bringing herself closer to him. "There's no fire and I want to be warm." Her tone was both playful and seductive, causing a slight shudder from Vincent.

"I will build you a fire. You won't feel the stinging cold anymore." Vincent felt the urge to leave as fast as possible because simply put, he did not trust himself in this situation.

"You are right Vincent, but…" Yuffie's tone dropped once more, becoming heated and heavy, "I can't hold a fire, like I can hold you." She moved even closer to Vincent, even if it seemed impossible, and raked her hands through his illustrious raven hair. She began to move her hips, at which point Vincent said, "I'm hungry." He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her off him. As he began to walk away towards the kitchen, Yuffie grabbed his arm.

"Don't be gone too long Vincent," said Yuffie, once again in that seductive tone, "I'm already getting cold without you." She moved her arms across her body to exemplify her point to Vincent. In reply, he merely stared and walked away.

_I wonder if you're ever gonna warm up to me, Vinny. Time to start planning my next activity of fun. _She laughed to herself as she began to enjoy the prospect of making Vincent sweat.


	2. Thawed Out

**Winter's End**

**Chapter 2: Thawed Out**

**A/N: Bold- Chaos**

_Italics- character thoughts_

Vincent stepped into the kitchen of his desolate mansion. Crimson cloak flaring behind him as his steps carried him further and further from the seductive women that lies in the living room of his abode. There was a slight color to Vincent's cheeks, no doubt due to what had just happened in the previous room.

(Flashback)

"…I'm cold" Vincent noticed that Yuffie's legs were beginning to wrap themselves around him. He had forgotten what it felt like to feel the touch of a woman, especially a touch that was so warm and intimate. A groan threatened to escape from his lips, but he kept it in check. _Why is she doing this? Doesn't she realize what I am?_ He had to think of a way out because as much as he was ashamed to admit, Yuffie was beginning to get a rise out of him in more ways than one.

"I'll build you a fire, then. You won't be cold anymore." At the mere mention of this, he felt Yuffie's hold on him become even tighter. _Dammit, this has to stop._

"A fire will keep me warm, but I can't hold a fire like I can hold you."

(End of flashback)

Those words kept playing again and again in his head; Vincent was unable to shake the thoughts he was having of her.

_Why did she have to go and pull that stunt?_

**STUNT! Looks like somebody was seeing the wrong show.**

_What exactly do you mean by that, foul creature? _Vincent looked around the kitchen to find something to eat, but seeing as how his hunger was just an excuse to get away from Yuffie, he didn't find the food appetizing.

**She was aching for you. I'm surprised you didn't notice the gasp that she made when she started moving her hips, considering how you can hear everything in this damn house because of the damn echo in here.**

_Do not even bother to lie to me, demon. I have long since, been able to sort out your lies from your truths._

**Fine don't believe me, when it comes to her. Besides, you can't deny the fact that you enjoyed it. **

_I did not enjoy it._

**Sure. And the fact that you wanted to rip her clothes off when she was posing for you at the end. She was just waiting for your touch.**

_Just leave me be and go to your dark recesses. Remove your presence from my mind Chaos._

**Fine, but next time she kisses you, lick her lips. The rewards will be plentiful. Hahaha!**

_Stop your laughing. Why are you giving advice concerning me and Yuffie?_

**Hmm…referring Yuffie and yourself as an item now are we?**

_You know that is not what I meant. Now, answer my question?_

**Simple, I feel what you feel.**

_Leave, you perverted monster. _Vincent felt the monster smile at his little comment, which only made Vincent curse him mentally. Vincent felt a brief moment of respite as he felt Chaos leave his mind. Vincent put his hands on a nearby table and stood there, contemplating what Chaos had just told him. _I don't feel anything for her, do I?_ So enthralled in his thoughts, Vincent didn't hear the vixen that was causing him these problems, step into the kitchen.

_Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about. It must be serious, seeing as how he can't hear me._ Another smile began to form on Yuffie's lips. _Time to make him relax. Hehehe._

"Vinny!" Yuffie ran over to Vincent at jumped at him. Vincent grabbed her so she wouldn't fall, but this only allowed Yuffie to snuggle up to him. She looked at his scarlet-eyes and gave him a look that screamed 'smoldering temptress'.

"What's taking so long Vincent?" Yuffie edged closer to his face, her lips an inch away from his. Yuffie once again dropped her voice to a heated whisper, "I was getting cold without you.

Vincent could taste her breathe and it intoxicated him. He wanted to take her right here and now, but he couldn't. _I'm not deserving of her love, even though I love her in return. Do I love her? Hmm, I guess I do._

"Vincent? Is everything allright?" Vincent looked at Yuffie and saw concern on her face. _Does she worry herself over me?_ Vincent gazed into those lovely eyes of her and nodded his head. "Good!" Yuffie began to nuzzle Vincent's neck, but before long, Vincent stopped her.

"Thank you" Vincent looked at her chocolate eyes once more and began to lose himself in them.

"Sure, but…um…what for?" A slight blush began to creep on Yuffie's face as she realized things were starting to get serious.

"For allowing me feel again." Vincent brought his face down to Yuffie's, his lips touching hers, but not kissing.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. He's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me. _Yuffie's face turned as read as Vincent's eyes. Vincent smirked as he hadn't failed to notice his effect on Yuffie by being this close. Vincent began to kiss her softly, but firm, with a hint of passion. A slight moan escaped from Yuffie's lips as their kiss grew more passionate. Vincent ran his tongue over lips, savoring her taste, and silently begging for entrance to her mouth. Yuffie gave him admittance and immediately began to gasp as Vincent's tongue was sliding over hers. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Wow. I mean wow…that was…wow." Vincent gave a light chuckle at seeing how mesmerized Yuffie became over one kiss. Vincent tightened his hands around her waist and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where…are we…going…Vincent?" Yuffie was still trying to recover from her kiss with Vincent. _That was amazing. I didn't know he was such a good kisser._

"We're going to make sure you stay warm throughout this cold winter's night." _It's time for me to have fun._ Vincent began to trail light kisses down Yuffie's jaw, working his way to her delicate neck. Yuffie began to gasp as he continued to work his lips on her neck. Vincent had opened the door to his bedroom and put Yuffie down on his bed.

Yuffie's face turned several shades of red as it dawned on her what was about to happen.

"Yuffie, I won't do anything to you, unless you want me to." Vincent had seen the look of worry on her face and he desperately did not want to ruin his and her chances of happiness.

Yuffie sat up on Vincent's bed and slowly shook her head, "No, Vincent. I want you to take me, but before we do anything, I'd just want you to know something." Vincent expected what she would say next and nodded for her to continue. "I love you deeply, Vincent. I will never shy away from you and the monster that lurks inside of you."

Vincent's heart was truly touched at the words that Yuffie had admitted. In his chest, he felt a warm presence, beating to the rhythm of his heart. _So this is what it feels like to have emotions, to have a heart. Feels nice; I don't want to lose this feeling. _"As do I, light of my life."

**A/N: I know Vincent may be a bit OOC, but he hardly talks and his feelings for Yuffie had to be said for Yuffie to believe that he loved her. Please review for I need to know if I should put in a lemon in the next chapter.**


End file.
